


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: IT

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: IT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch: IT<br/>(2ea2on 2!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: IT

THE TROLLS OF ALTERNIA WATCH: IT  
  
T.V.: [laughs]  
Kanaya: Gamzee  
Kanaya: What Have You Gotten Us Into  
T.V.: "Want a balloon?"  
Gamzee: watch it.  
Karkat: GAMZEE.  
Gamzee: WATCH IT MOTHERFREAKERS.  
Tavros: dUDE, cAN I SIT, oUT?  
Gamzee: no.  
Vriska: Ha! Y'all are too sensitive anyway. This looks awesome!  
Kanaya: That Is Subjective  
Kanaya: Subject To Opinion  
Eridan: meh  
Eridan: i'm not so sure about that one, kani.  
Eridan: wwith the clowwn in charge, don't be makin assumptions about 'it's' quality  
T.V.: "BEEP BEEP Richie! They ALL float down here."  
Sollux: ii admiit, iit ii2 a liittle creepy.  
T.V.: "When you're down here with us, you'll float too!"  
Sollux: Alriight, a LOT creepy. But iit'2 2tiill ju2t a T.V. 2how.  
Gamzee: DON'T BE SO SURE.  
Karkat: HEY GAMZEE, WHAT DO YOU SAY WE GET YOU SOME NICE SLIME PIE? GET SOME OF YOUR HINGING FREAKING VIOLENCE IN CHECK?  
Gamzee: you will all listen to the motherfreaking message. then we'll talk.  
T.V.: "That creep was going to kill Stan."  
"He was going to kill us all."  
Aradia: *S0unds t0 me like s0me0ne we kn0w*  
Gamzee: WHAT WAS THAT?  
Aradia: I was just v0icing s0me 0f my 0bservati0ns 0ut l0ud  
Gamzee: shut up and watch the screen.  
T.V.: I hope someone remembered to bring something useful, like a machine gun."  
Terezi: SORRY  
Terezi: LOOKS L1K3 TH3R3'S NO T4K3RS  
Terezi: TRY T4K1NG TH3 N3XT FR34K1NG 3X1T  
Karkat: HEY! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY...WAIT. ARE YOU... ARE YOU FREAKING MOCKING ME? FREAKING *REALLY*?! NOW MAY NOT BE THE FREAKING BEST TIME. GET IT THROUGH YOUR UNFORGETTING POMPOUS DIGGER HOLE, THAT THERE'S--  
Gamzee: STOP.  
Gamzee: pay the freak attention or you'll make me inter-freaking-vene.  
T.V.: "I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I'm your worst dream come true."  
Gamzee: WHAT'S THIS? LOOKS LIKE A COUPLE OF DODGERS. YOU'RE GONNA BE RIGHT HERE FRONT FREAKING CENTER.  
Feferi: T)(is is not aporpoiseriate be)(aviour you're ex)(ibiting. L-ET M-E GO!!  
Nepeta: :(( > Hiss crazy obsession is infuriating!  
Kanaya: It Is Nonsense  
Gamzee: shut the freak up and watch.  
Gamzee: OR ELSE.  
T.V.: "If you're wise, you'll run dead. Run... because to stay will mean worse than your death."  
Equius: D--> I need a towel... Gamzee, does this not 100k like an inappropriate e%ample of your religion?  
Gamzee: it's the motherfreaking perfect e%ample of my religion.  
T.V.: "No, it's some kind of monster. And it's inside of Derry."  
Aradia: H0w can it be inside 0f him  
Sollux: I d0n't kn0w.  
Aradia: What have y0u d0ne, Gamzee  
Gamzee: FREAKING LIGHTEN UP.  
Aradia: Gamzee, I d0n't--  
Gamzee: it's all good. it's all good. freaking embrace the clown within. It's all motherfreaking good.  
Aradia: It is n0t g00d  
Gamzee: IT. IS. ALL. GOOD.  
Aradia: N0!  
Sollux: *D0n't be stupid. He's insane.*  
Aradia: It... It's all good.  
Gamzee: good. now, who else is in for some therapy?  
Karkat: SHUSH. SHUUUUUUUUUSH. TEREZI, HAND ME THAT PIE.  
Terezi: 4LR1GHT. T33 H33! b3tt3r hurry, k4rk4t!

THE END


End file.
